Never Have I Ever
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: It all started with a little game of Never Have I Ever. BlairxChuck. / AU. Set in the year 2006. Also features S and N. Told in Blair's POV.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"_**What's your name?" I asked, looking up and meeting his brown eyes that somehow reminded me of the woods. "I'm Chuck Bass," he said simply, not even asking what my name was. He took a sip of his beer, brown eyes locked on my deep brown ones. I sighed, introducing myself. "I'm Blair. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, to be more precise, but you can call me Blair. It's nice to meet you, Chuck." I hate how I sounded; he might think that I'm a girl with a rambling problem. I took a drink to calm my nerves. The beer was cold, but it wasn't that bad.**_

"_**Do I care?" He asked, rudely. "No, I guess you don't." I sighed again.**_

_**Chuck obviously didn't like me in an instant, so what was I doing here? I didn't know why I didn't stand up and leave. I don't know why I even stayed.**_

_**Maybe something about being here with him in his small room made me feel safe and sound. Like, like we weren't part of the world, it was just us. Maybe I'm attracted to this very hot, well-off, badass guy, which is really weird considering I just met him on this fateful day. At his party, mind you. Or maybe it's just the alcohol talking. Yeah, that's probably it. Maybe… or maybe not, I don't really know. All I know is that I'm not gonna be leaving this room anytime soon. And, little did I know, I was right.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – **Blair Waldorf: NOT a morning person and needs sensitivity training ASAP**

I, Blair Cornelia Waldorf of New York City's Upper East Side am not a morning person. There wasn't much that I liked about it. All I like about it is that it's a brand new day everyday and new days mean fresh starts and new beginnings. That's all.

"Sis, get up, get up! We're going to be late for our first day of sophomore year! Blair, get up get up get up!" Serena van der Woodsen-Waldorf, my sister _and_ best friend in the whole wide world, bounced up and down on my bed, and woke me up loudly; hollering, mind you. "Geez, sis, calm down; I'm up already! God, you really need to quit acting like that, S. Stop acting like a little kid who demands and wants attention. You're fifteen, not five." I snapped and she stopped what she was doing. As soon as the words tumbled out of my mouth, I instantly regretted everything I said and awaited her reaction.

"I'm sorry." She said to me in a small voice. Serena bit her lip and I know she's fighting back tears. I fought the urge to say "aww". She's really adorable when she gets like this. "It's okay, S. You're forgiven. I'm sorry that I snapped at you." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You're not mad anymore?" Serena says in that same small voice. "I can never be mad at you, sis." I hugged her tight and after a few moments, I let go. "Look, I'm just gonna jump in the shower real quick, then we're gonna eat breakfast, then we'll leave for school. Okay, sis?" I said and she nodded, giving me a little smile, then she retreated from my room and disappeared into hers.

Everyone always tells me that I'm quite mature and smart for my age, and everyone always tells Serena that she's quite childlike and immature for her age. That's true, but I know exactly why Serena's always had this childlike and sensitive persona. However, I will tell you more about that later.

I sighed, feeling guilty about what I said to Serena, and departed into my bathroom. I really can be a little bitch sometimes. Especially in the mornings. Now you see why I'm not a morning person. I sighed again. I really need a sensitivity training, stat. ASAP.

To Be Continued…

_**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry this was short, but I promise it'll be longer in the coming chapters. I promise. Please read & review! Thanks! :) Next chapter will feature Nate and Chuck and will answer the question why Serena is Blair's sister.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

xoxo

Chapter 2 – **The First Sight**

Breakfast with Serena and my, er, _our_ mom was awkward, but I survived it, thank God. My mother insisted that we take a cab for school, but I shot down her offer and I said instead that I was gonna drive my red, Ford convertible. I was expecting a no from her, but she accepted and actually agreed that it's a great idea.

I finally made it to our school, Park Avenue High, and I just pulled in to my usual parking slot when I turned and locked my gaze on hers.

"What?" She asks me. "You know, you've barely said anything to me on the way here. Is anything else wrong, besides what happened this morning?" I asked in return. I was worried for her.

"No, there's nothing else going on. Let's just go." Serena pauses and looks away. "We already missed homeroom and we only have a few minutes to make it to first period." She continues, unbuckling her seatbelt, grabbing her things in the backseat, and hustles out the door.

I huffed in slight annoyance, grabbing my stuff, and I got out of the car as fast as I could. I scurried up the steps, in through the double doors, following Serena down the hall, cursing myself (repeating shit and fuck over and over again) and everything in between that's happened this morning for making us late.

Before I could even take note of what's happening around me, I ran right into something. No, some_one_. "Oops, sorry." I muttered, steadying myself to rush past this person again, but whoever it was, whoever _he_ was, gripped into my wrists, tightly. I tightened my jaw, and looked up to meet intense brown eyes. I almost gasped but I held it in. He's so good-looking, and he has this bad-boy façade going on about him. "Might want to watch where you're going, sweetheart." The young teenage guy in front of me said harshly. I blushed from embarrassment and pulled off his hold on my wrists, making him raise his hands in mock surrender, making me feel annoyed more than ever. He then laughed at me, before saying, "See you around, girlfriend." "Oh I wouldn't dream of it," I replied and stormed off, hurrying quickly to my first period, which was Earth Science and sat down on my seat beside Serena, ducking my head.

"Where were you?" Serena whispered and I gave her a look that says, "I'll explain later." She just nodded and started taking down notes.

I still felt tingles on my wrist, from his touch. Hmmm, that's weird.

xoxo

After third period American History, Serena and I made our way to the lunchroom. "How boring was that lesson on Earth Science first period? I mean, who gives a damn about topography anyway?" Serena starts and I shrugged my shoulders. In truth, I was actually already feeling bored from this school day and it's only a Monday for crying out loud. We settled into our seats in the back of the cafeteria, and spotted our other best friend, and Serena's boyfriend, Nate Archibald making his way over to us and his green eyes were excited. "What is it, Nate?" I groaned and chewed on a french fry from Serena's tray. Serena gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "This better be exciting, what you're about to tell us." She took a bite of her tuna sandwich and looked at Nate expectantly.

"Party, tonight at Chuck's. We were invited!" Nate said, already excited about the upcoming party, talking about this Chuck person like he's his long-lost bro, BFF, or something. I rolled my eyes, and he didn't seem to notice. Nate took a seat beside Serena and put his arm around her. He then took a sip from his VitaminWater bottle and stretched his arms, flexing his muscles in the process. What a show-off.

"Parties aren't really my thing. You guys both know that. But you and Serena can go if you'd like." I said, easily rejecting Nate's offer. In truth, I'd rather just stay home and study. Excuse me for being a nerd, but I'm just not a party girl like Serena is. That's just not who I really am. "And who the hell is this Chuck guy?" I added, sounding like a bitch again.

"Fuck if I know," Nate responded, sounding grumpy. I rolled my eyes again and observed Serena for a while. She already has this glint in her eye, which always happens when she's excited about something. Oh God, knowing these two? They certainly wouldn't take no for an answer.

"So you're coming, right sis?" Serena asked me and I politely declined. She tried again. "Come on! I haven't been to parties since my parents died." She whispered and tears formed in her eyes. What Serena's talking about is that her parents died when she was only 9 years old. They died in a tragic car crash and long story short, my mother adopted her and treated her like she was very much a part of the Waldorf family, which she is. I've always wanted a sister and that came true when my mother told me that Serena's coming to stay with us permanently, she's going to be my sister from now on and I couldn't be happier.

"Serena," I cooed to her in my faux sweet voice and blushed, facepalmed myself, hating that I instantly blush for anything. She locked her green eyes on mine, and I sighed, already knowing that I lost another battle. Nate wiped Serena's tears away with his pointer finger, and both were waiting on what I'm going to say.

"Fine. Fine. You guys win. Happy now?" I let out a groan before continuing, "We'll go. But, only for you, Serena. Only for you. I'm not doing this for you, Nate. I'm only doing this for my sister." I declared and they tackle-hugged me. "God, I hate you both." I groaned and huffed in annoyance. Nate smirked and Serena giggled at me and both blondes said in unison, "You know you love us." I scowled.

When they pulled away, I stuck my tongue out at both of them and their grins grew even wider. I sighed again, defeated. I hate losing more than anything and this was no exception whatsoever.

I guess I, Blair Waldorf, really was going to a party tonight. But all I could think of was those two intense, brown eyes.

To Be Continued…

_**A/N: Next chapter will feature Chair, FINALLY. And their little game begins. Review to get a new chapter! More soon! Thanks for reading guys! :) –xoxo, rein aka gossipgleekgirl**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter 3 is up… enjoy! Please read & review!**_

Chapter 3 – **Getting to Know Each Other + Never Have I Ever**

Nate drove us to the venue of the party, at some swanky hotel called The New York Palace Hotel. Mom only agreed for us girls to come to this party as long as Nate's the designated driver and will have us home by 11. Meaning, he has to stay sober for the sake of both of us girls. Good luck with that, Natie. Anyway, it's a school night, after all.

Upon entering, we were given instructions at the lobby on where to go. We were to go up to Chuck Bass' suite number 215. The three of us rode the elevator together, Serena and Nate obviously excited, and I well… don't ask.

If I'm being honest to myself, I didn't wanna go to this party. What was the point? I mean, really, am I really gonna miss out on a lot if I didn't go? I really should have just stayed home and studied.

Serena and Nate were talking about something I couldn't quite relate to, so I tuned them out and scrutinized what they're wearing. Nate's wearing a GAP plaid green polo shirt, his ever present brown Brooks Brothers corduroy shorts, and a pair of brown penny loafers. His dark blonde hair was tousled and styled by Serena, and he actually looks cute even if I didn't wanna admit that to myself.

Serena, meanwhile, looked fabulous in her bright yellow Marc Jacobs dress that was short and puffy, pale white Nine West flats and her light blonde hair was curled and thrown into a ponytail. It was messy and neat enough and it screams casual and elegant at the same time, but Serena pulled it off. Her makeup is light, but as always, she looks gorgeous. She has Nate as her main accessory for the evening. Those two are so adorable together. I feel like I'm the third wheel. I frowned at this realization, but quickly recovered.

I however, was wearing a simple, but pretty Alice+Olivia little black dress and purple Nine West heels. My dress wasn't that bad on me since I'm short (I'm not like Serena, who's five-foot-seven, and Nate who's five-foot-eleven, compared to me who's only five-foot-five, average height, petite, but it doesn't bother me that much) so it didn't look too revealing. My makeup was a little darker than Serena's and my lips are a shade of light pink. My long chocolate brown locks were straightened so it fell almost down to my waist. I have a Michael Kors dark purple purse on me tonight as my main accessory.

I guess I underestimated myself a little. I've come to the realization that we all looked gorgeous and I smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts, ma cherie?" Serena asked and broke me out of my trance. "Hmmm" was all I said. "It's just you were really quiet for a long time, and I was just wondering what is up." It's not a question, but a statement. "Yeah, I was just ogling in amazement at how gorg we all look." I said and the blondes copied my smile. "That we are my darling sis, that we are." Serena confirmed at the same time the elevator doors opened, transporting us to suite 215.

"Whoa," Nate breathed out and we girls nodded.

Inside the suite were teenagers just like the three of us, partying and drinking like there's no tomorrow, dancing along to _Glamorous_ by Fergie. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks. I mean, I'm gonna go get you girls some drinks." Nate offered, accompanied by a wink, which I've realized was directed at me. I rolled my eyes at Nate's antics. Was he flirting with me while his girlfriend is also here in this room?

"I love this song! This is my jam! I'm gonna go dance with. See you later, chica!" Serena hollers to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek, leaving me alone standing in the middle of young teenagers drinking and getting hot and heavy up against the walls.

Yeah wow, this party was really great. Not. This party blows.

"I'm gonna go mingle." I said and huffed, wandering somewhere, anywhere. I snatched a champagne glass from the waiter who passed by me and downed it in one gulp, bottoms up.

Feeling braver, I snatched a cup of beer from Nate's hand, blew him a kiss, and made my way through the crowd. Some guy was staring at my legs, which really made me uncomfortable. Maybe this dress was even shorter and showed more than I realized. I snapped at the guy who was still staring, he couldn't keep his eyes upward. "Yo dude, hi. Yeah, hey, my eyes are up here." He instantly got the message, his cheeks tinged pink, blushing from embarrassment from getting caught, and he walked past me, not bothering to look back.

I clambered up the stairs and find myself in someone's bedroom. My phone then rang loudly from inside my purse. I jumped, retrieved it, and flipped it open. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "_Blair Bear!_" I instantly knew who called me. There's only one person who calls me Blair Bear and that person is none other than my father, Harold Waldorf.

"Daddy, hey. How's Paris?" I said nonchalantly.

"_It's good, how are you?_" Since when does my father ask about how I was doing? "I'm good, too." I paused. "When will you be home in New York?" I added as an afterthought.

"_Blair Bear, I can't come home to New York._"

"What? Why?" I say, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. "_My work is here now. My law office is based here and it'll be hard adjusting if I came back there. I'm sorry, ma cherie._" Great. My father, the lawyer, is such a workaholic that he's never home anymore.

I sighed shakily, feeling the lump in my throat already. "But I never get to see you anymore. You're never home for Thanksgiving, my birthday, Christmas, and New Year and you're only home for work. I only see you once a year. It's like you don't even have time for your family anymore. What, are you like, disappointed in me and never want to see me again? Are you ashamed of me and Mom and Serena?" I reasoned out and the waterworks spilled from my eyes.

"_I know sweetie, I know and I'm sorry. But I can never be ashamed of you._" Dad stated.

"_I love you, sweetie._" He says and I shook my head even though he can't see me. "Do you really? Just… can it, Daddy." I said coldly and before he could even say anything else, I interrupted him. "No, you know what, Dad? Just forget it. Good luck with your own life, do your own thing, and don't ever call me again. I don't ever wanna see you again." I bark angrily into the phone.

"_Blair Bear please just understand_—" I hung up quickly, trying to calm myself down.

I cried for a while, and then I tried to soothe myself. I wiped away my tears and my makeup was ruined, great just damn great. I wonder how S and N are doing downstairs. I hope they're having fun, unlike me who's wallowing her sorrows in misery.

I was so preoccupied I didn't hear anyone come in.

"What are you doing in my room?" A familiar voice accused, and I looked up, astounded.

I inhaled sharply. My eyes met two intense brown eyes. He was the guy I bumped into earlier, today at school.

Oh, shit.

xoxo

"I was just…" I stammered, my eyes wide.

"You were just?" He mocked, his beautiful brown eyes cold.

"I just didn't wanna join the party downstairs. I'm not feeling up to socializing." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Is that it? Or were you going to snoop in my room and take things that aren't even yours?" He accused.

"Please, I think I have better things to do than snoop in and take things from some stranger's room." I snorted.

He sneered. "Like you don't know who I am."

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "Am I supposed to know who **you** are? Am **I** supposed to care?" I snapped at this annoying, arrogant, pain-in-the-ass douche of a stranger. Call me a judgmental bitch, I don't frickin' care.

He just smirks at me. We were silent for a few moments. I guess we were checking each other out. He had a defined jaw, a prominent adam's apple, and dark brown hair that fell into his brown eyes that never failed to make me gawk at. He's good looking, very good looking, mind you, and he has this bad-boy persona going on about him. My cheeks flushed pink when we met each other's gaze.

I took a seat on his bed and sighed. He sat on the bed with me and refused to meet my eyes. Feeling surer of myself, I made small talk.

"What's your name?" I asked, looking up and meeting his brown eyes that somehow reminded me of the woods. "I'm Chuck Bass," he said simply, not even asking what my name was. He took a sip of his beer, brown eyes locked on my deep brown ones. I sighed, introducing myself. "I'm Blair. Blair Cornelia Waldorf, to be more precise, but you can call me Blair. It's nice to meet you, Chuck." I hate how I sounded; he might think that I'm a girl with a rambling problem. I took a drink to calm my nerves. The beer was cold, but it wasn't that bad.

"Do I care?" He asked, rudely. "No, I guess you don't." I sighed again.

Chuck obviously didn't like me in an instant, so what was I doing here? I didn't know why I didn't stand up and leave. I don't know why I even stayed.

Maybe something about being here with him in his small room made me feel safe and sound. Like, like we weren't part of the world, it was just us. Maybe I'm attracted to this very hot, well-off, badass guy, which is really weird considering I just met him on this fateful day. At his party, mind you. Or maybe it's just the alcohol talking. Yeah, that's probably it. Maybe… or maybe not, I don't really know. All I know is that I'm not gonna be leaving this room anytime soon. And, little did I know, I was right.

"Well uh, okay… if you'll excuse me." I murmured, standing up to leave.

"Wait." He said and I sat back down. I wasn't sure what it was about this random Chuck guy that made me so brave and confident. Maybe it was because his confidence radiated off in ripples and I soaked it up.

"Why were you crying?" Hmmm it was weird that this notorious stranger wanted to know. He didn't seem to like me and I definitely didn't like him back, so why did he care?

"I wasn't." I snapped.

"Okay, I was just curious." He allowed and I wondered why he didn't press on it. "You know, my dad, he's the head for Bass Industries and he's never home. Whenever he's home though, he's home for work, not for his family." He confessed. How weird was it for him to be reading my mind when we don't even know anything about each other? Hmm, maybe we could be secret friends. Like Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter from "**A Walk to Remember**".

I forced myself to say something back, but I couldn't. Maybe when I'm ready, but not now. I'm not ready to pour my feelings out to this stranger. I just nodded, and didn't say anything back. I looked like I was about to cry again, but something blocked my vision. I looked down and saw a fair hand holding a cup full of what looked like beer. Another beer. Beer's just what I needed so I took the cup, taking a long sip.

"Seems like you need it." He says.

"Yeah, thanks." I say in return.

I stood up and sat down on the chair next to his bed and he took a gulp of his own beer.

"Do you go to Park Avenue High?" I ask and he nods. "I'm new at PAH, I just transferred here from St. Jude's School for Boys. Don't ask why, but I hated it there." I nodded and said no more.

We were both silent again, until he broke the spell we were in. "I'm bored as fuck." He said randomly, and I looked up, surprised that he had been the first one to speak. "Um, isn't this your party? Why'd you have one if you're just going to sit up here in your room with me, a complete stranger?" I asked, confused.

He started rambling. "In truth, I don't really like parties or socializing with people in general. People just piss me off. I just have parties like this one because… because I have a reputation to uphold." He suddenly trailed off and frowned, lost in his own thoughts.

"Reputation…?" I pressed.

His face suddenly had a mixture of many emotions. First, heartbroken, then embarrassed, and last but not the least, angry, which was coincidentally directed to me. "I don't wanna talk about it," he snarled, the rage palpable in his voice. "Okay," I said, feeling upset and uncomfortable.

"Look, why don't we just talk about something else?" He said, calmly this time. "Like what?" I encouraged. "How about we play a little game of Never Have I Ever?" He offered and smirked at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, suddenly nervous.

"What? Little Blair is too much of a scaredy cat to even play this little game with me?" He teased and I glared at him. "I'll have you know, I never back down from a challenge, Chuck." I warned, and smirked in return. He filled both our blue plastic cups to the rims full of beer.

Oh Blair, what have you just gotten yourself into?

Little did I know I should have run right out of the room the instant he suggested playing this game. But anyways, game on bitch.

xoxo

He grinned. "Okay, ladies first."

I stood up and rejoined him on the bed. "Never have I ever…" I began, my eyes focused on his, "slept with someone's best friend."

Chuck raised the cup to his lips and took a long gulp of beer. "Georgina Sparks, 7th grade." He explained and I refrained from looking in his brown eyes. I don't know why but for some weird reason, I feel quite… upset and disappointed and jealous, too. Weird.

"Never have I ever seen a friend naked," He stated and I took a small sip from my cup. I looked up to see him staring at me expectantly. I guess he wanted me to elaborate, but I'm not going to. "I don't have to explain to you, I don't even know you." I retorted and his smug smirk grew wider.

"Never have I ever got caught looking at porn," I declared and looked at his shocked reaction as he drank from his cup. I flashed him an arrogant grin, him glaring at me in return.

"Never have I ever…" I saw him swallow before continuing, "lied when I said 'I really like you,'" Wait… did he mean that specifically or metaphorically? I wasn't sure. I saw his bottom lip trembling as I raised my blue plastic cup to my lips, taking a long gulp of the alcohol. "Never have I ever been attracted to someone in this room," I said and he took another drink of his beer. "Blair… How can you read my mind when you don't even know me?" He appraised, scrutinizing me with his tempting, inviting brown eyes. "My thoughts exactly, Chuck." I said truthfully, and locked my gaze on his.

"Maybe we're meant to be secret friends," I say and he nods, agreeing with me. "Let's just get on with the game. It's my turn, right?" He says after a few moments of our staring contest. "Right," I say.

"Never have I ever had a pet." Chuck says and I drank from my cup. "Yale was my dog in the sixth grade, but she died just recently." I explained and he looks at me with sympathy. "Oh, I-I didn't know, Blair. I'm sorry." He apologizes and I just say, "It's ok, Chuck. You don't have to apologize." I saw him nod.

"Never have I ever had a sexual thought about anyone in this room." I say and he takes a sip, the same time as I did.

"Can I just ask you why you didn't leave the instant I suggested playing this game?" Chuck asks me and I answer him truthfully, "Maybe… Maybe I just trust you." I said in a surprisingly serious voice, making him gaze at me intensely. I watched as he bit his bottom lip, his brown eyes flickering down to my lips.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone so much." Chuck says, startling me a little. For a moment there I thought he was joking, but he wasn't. He was actually serious about what he said. I still took a sip, the same time as him.

Suddenly, our little game stops and I was underneath Chuck, on his bed. What was I doing? Me? Innocent, pure, virgin little Blair lying underneath Chuck? He seemed to be much more experienced in everything, while I… don't have experience on anything, really.

"Before we do this, whatever this is, I just have one thing to tell you. I'm a virgin, Chuck." I nervously said and he replied, "Thank you for trusting and telling me, Blair. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll be gentle." I nodded, the fear in me suddenly vanished.

We stared up at each other, our breathing already heavy. His lips met mine in a long close-mouthed kiss. Both our eyes were open, staring back at each other. He pulled away suddenly, leaving me wanting more. My eyes fluttered closed, and suddenly he was everywhere. He was kissing my lips, my neck, my shoulders, and the list goes on and on. It surprised me, almost made me gasp, how heated his kissing was. I didn't know what made me kiss him back. Maybe it was the alcohol. Yeah, let's blame it on the alcohol. No, maybe the tingles that I felt all the way down to my toes from kissing this young man, or maybe it was the fact that he seemed almost desperate to hold on to me. He was kissing me passionately and hungrily, and I deepened the kiss with as much passion as before. Which made me ask myself: was this heated makeout session leading to you know what? S-E-X? Maybe… or maybe not. I don't know.

Chuck's hand was on my thigh, and one hand tangled into my hair. Both of my hands were clinging to his face. When he pulled away, I kept my eyes closed. My breathing was labored. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask him. He mumbled something like, "Holy shit."

I sat up and finally opened my eyes, to find him staring back at me. The mixture of many emotions I saw swirling there did make me gawk. Hurt. So much hurt in his eyes, and anger, and desperation. I wanted to make it all go away. I didn't ever want to see Chuck have such horrible emotions. "Chuck, what's wrong?" I didn't know why I asked him this. So I tried again. I wanted to assure him, so I murmured, "It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay."

The moment I said those words, he finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He was suddenly up and off of me, in five seconds flat. He licked his lips and said, "You should go." I tried to hide the hurt and disappointment in my facial features.

I just had one of the most passionate makeout sessions with some guy I didn't know. So I shouldn't feel hurt. Why did I let myself make out with some random guy on his bed? Because I was acting like a slut, that's why. I swallowed the hurt and stammered, "Yeah, I-I should go. I-I'll see you at school tomorrow." Getting off of his bed, I straightened my dress and reapplied my ruined makeup. Great. Serena's going to kill me for this. Chuck's eyes were focused on the ground. His face was an emotionless mask. I wanted to see him smile again. "Yeah, bye. See ya." His said coldly, and I hurried out of his room, practically running down the staircase.

"Blair!" My best friend yelled, spotting me. She has this confused expression plastered on her face. I pushed through the crowd of people to get to her. "Where have you been all night? Why do you look so out of breath?"

As expected, my cheeks tinged pink. "No reason," I whispered.

Serena smiled coyly at me. "Did you do something?"

"No!" I denied, avoiding her eyes and looking down on the ground.

"You did! Oh my God, B! You kissed someone, and you liked it!" Serena hollered, teasing me and grabbing onto my shoulders. "Oh you didn't just like it, you LOVED it!" She squealed.

"Blair loved what?" Nate joined in on our conversation, smiling at Serena and me.

"Blair made out with someone, and she loved it!" Serena squealed once more and Nate gave me a high-five. "Nice," he teased and I glared at both of them.

"Serena, just shut up, okay?" I said, turning my bitch face mode on. "Why are you so excited, though?" I asked her.

With a roll of her eyes, she slurred, "I'm your best friend and I want you to be happy. You look so blooming and vibrant and so alive right now!" I blushed even harder at her statement.

The alcohol intake I've taken tonight was average, mediocre, and it's what's probably making me so giddy. But I remembered my conversation with my dad earlier, and suddenly, the smile on my face was gone. "Whatever. Can we just please go home? I'm tired and it's a school night and we'll all be screwed if we don't get home by or before 11." I looked at my phone, it's already 10pm.

Serena nodded and laughed. "Okay, _Mom_, let's go home. All that dancing has got me tired." I saw her loop her arm through Nate's arm and he stared down at her, his eyes shining with love. I huffed in slight annoyance and jealousy. I wanted someone to look at me like that. Chuck's face flashed before my very eyes. No, stop. Stop thinking about him; you don't even know him!

The three of us elbowed our way to the crowd and we stepped into the elevator, transporting us back to the lobby. We rushed out the doors of the hotel. "God, it's so cold out here." I murmured and Serena and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Blair!" an unfamiliar voice called. I turned to see a guy I didn't know, with jet-black hair and blue eyes. He must be the receptionist from the lobby or something. "This is for you," he said, smiling shyly at me, and hurrying off after he had given me a piece of something I don't really know what.

I looked down to see a small scrap of scarf that looked like it had been ripped off a full piece, a number scribbled on it. The note at the bottom made me grin, and laugh out loud, making Nate and Serena look up at me.

_Call me if you ever want to finish our little game and continue our unfinished business. –C_

To Be Continued…

_**A/N: Longest chapter ever! How was it? Please tell me what you think. More Chair moments in the next installments; stay tuned! :) –xoxo, rein aka gossipgleekgirl**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here we go… Chapter 4 is up! Please R&R! :) Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4 – **A Little (Late Night) Conversation + Just a Dream**

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could think about was Chuck and what almost happened between us. I tossed and turned in bed. I almost gasped when I heard my phone ringing loudly. "Shit," I cursed, hoping my frigging phone didn't wake anyone up.

THE NEW YORK PALACE HOTEL, it said on my phone's tiny little screen. Who could this be?

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Blair? Did I wake you?" A familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Chuck? No, no, it's fine." I said and trailed off. "How'd you get my number?" I added, the curiosity palpable in my voice.

"Well, let's just say I have my sources." Chuck said coyly. I can feel him practically smirking at me, even though I couldn't see him.

"Okay, I'm gonna let that one slide but, what are you doing calling me at this time of the night?" I snapped, but not really meaning to.

"You know you could've just said I woke you up instead of lying to me. Now you're gonna blame me for ruining your beauty sleep." He says sarcastically.

"I'm not lying to you; I really was awake before you called! I couldn't sleep! I was thinking about you and what almost happened between us!" I said loudly, hoping I didn't wake anyone up. Realization hit me quickly and I clamped a hand over my mouth. Great, Blair, that's really great. I totally failed at being subtle. Subtlety + Me = EPIC FAIL.

"You… you were thinking about us?" He replies after a few moments of me being quiet on the other end. "Um, I mean, were you thinking about me?"

"What? What? That's not what I said! Do you hear okay, Chuck?" I tried to cover up what I said to him, but I couldn't.

"I heard you loud and clear. I think you're the one that has a hearing problem, Blair. Don't lie to me. Were you thinking about me and what almost happened between us? I just want to know the truth, Waldorf." His voice was demanding and harsh.

I sighed before replying, "Yes Bass I was thinking about you, about us, and what almost happened between us. Now that you know the truth, are you happy now?"

"That's all I wanted to hear. Good night, Waldorf." He says and ends our phone conversation.

I groaned "Good night to you too, Bass", and put down my phone. 'This was going to be a long night.' I mutter to myself before finally giving in to oblivion.

xoxo

_It was already three in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned again, but I immediately stopped when I felt a hand clamped over my mouth. I screamed loudly, but my screams were suddenly inaudible and futile._

"_Blair, seriously, it's just me. Stop screaming before you wake everyone up." A familiar voice orders me to stay quiet and still, but I couldn't quite make out who this person is in the darkness. This person is a guy, I'm sure of it… but who is he? He detached his hand from my mouth and I figured that was my cue to speak._

"_Who… who are you?" I accused softly, but loud enough for him to hear._

"_I'm Chuck Bass," he replies and chuckles softly._

_I switched on my bedside lamp and sat up, getting a full look at him. "Chuck Bass! Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death, damn you motherchucker!" I scolded, beyond caring whoever I woke up and my lips began trembling. I instantly felt myself tearing up, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks._

"_Sshhh, Blair, stop crying. I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry," Chuck apologizes, but I was still crying. "Listen, I'm really really sorry. Please stop crying. I can't take beautiful girls seriously when they cry."_

_I glare at him. "You're a jerk, you know? I mean, you're an asshole. A jerkhole. Whatever." I meant to add, "a real attractive jerkhole", but that's beside the point. He nods, agreeing with me. "I know that full well, you don't have to remind me. I'm a real jerkhole and I hate that about myself."_

_I reply sarcastically, "No shit, Sherlock." I wipe my tears away on my pillow. "I'm not even going to ask why you're here, how you got here or whatever, I'm not interested." I turned away from him._

_I hear Chuck sigh before replying, "Look, I came here to apologize. I'm sorry I lost my temper with you last night. You feel bad enough already. I'm sorry."_

_I smirked. "Apology accepted, Bass. But… you have to make it up to me."_

"_Anything, anything you want Blair, I'll do it." Chuck promises and I grinned wider._

"_Be mine, Chuck. Give me all your lovin'. I want you now, I want you. I believe we have some unfinished business to continue," I say all this to Chuck seductively, with a bat of my eyelashes._

"_Your wish is my command. I'm all yours, Blair." Chuck says. At that, I began straddling his lap. He kisses me passionately, heatedly, hungrily, and I was desperately holding on to him. I was kissing him back as passionately as he's kissing me. I don't ever wanna separate my lips from his._

_Chuck suddenly pulled away and to say that I was disappointed would be the understatement of the night. "What… what's wrong? Did I bite you hard again?" I ask and he was shaking his head. "No, no, that's not it." He says simply. "Then, what is it, Chuck? Just tell me." I pressed him to tell me what's the matter, and thankfully, he obeyed. "I just wanna ask you… are you sure? 'Cause if we do this, it'll be too hard to stop." He warns, and I nodded. "I'm sure. I've never been sure of doing this before, but I trust you, so yeah, I'm sure." I rambled. "That's all I needed to hear." He confirms and then, we were both stripping down, nervously in front of each other, and then one thing led to another and soon enough, we were doing the deed on my bed._

_I just had wild, crazy, passionate sex with Chuck Bass. He popped my cherry and it felt… really good. Actually, it really hurt the first time we did it, but the second time we did the deed, I got used to it. "No one can know about this, Blair. I have a reputation to uphold and I'm sure you also have yours to keep." He says after all the lovemaking we did. I nodded, and replied, breathing heavily, "Of course Bass. It can be our dirty little secret." He nods, agreeing with me, and suddenly, we were at it again. What was once a two-time thing turned into a five-time thing. Yep. We did it five times._

_Five times of equal pain and pleasure, but it was all worth it. It was all…_

xoxo

I jerked awake instantly. That was the first night I dreamt about doing the deed with… Chuck Bass. 'It was just a dream, Blair. It was just a dream, you're either just wanting more makeout sessions, or maybe you're just confused… or something. Chuck is not here, you guys didn't have sex. It was just a dream, it's not real.' I assured myself, even if there's a part of me that wished, or wanted even, for that to be real.

Too bad it was only just a dream.

'Damn that motherchucker,' was all I said before going back to my semi-peaceful slumber.

To Be Continued…

_**A/N: I was listening to Nelly's "Just A Dream" and I got inspired instantly, so I wrote a chapter about it. And voila, here it is! And I know this particular Nelly song was released in 2010, and I also know and said that events that happened in this story happened in the year 2006, but please just go along with it; I'm just trying to be imaginative and creative. :)**_

_**Anyways, what did you guys think of this one? Tell me what you guys think; it always inspires me to write more and more chapters. I apologize for this being short, but I'll make it up to you guys on the next chapter. The next one is entitled, "Saving Me, Saving You".**_

_**[SPOILERS] 1.) Chuck saves Blair from almost getting _ and 2.) Blair saves Chuck from _.**_

_**Can you guys try to guess the mystery words? Go on, fill in the blanks! ;) Anyone who guesses the correct words will get a chapter dedicated to them!**_

_**Well, it's late here and I gotta go get some shut eye so, ta ta for now! –xoxo, rein aka gossipgleekgirl**_


	6. Chapter 5, Part 1

Chapter 5 – **Saving Me, Saving You**

**Part 1: Saving Me**

All I could think about at school the next day was that kiss. That passionate kiss I shared with Chuck. And about how honest I'd been with him. What was it about him that made me want to be honest? Anyways, I know that kiss meant nothing to him. Not after the way he'd snapped at me. I thought about the way he held onto me as we kissed, like he was drowning without me in his arms. Like, like how was he supposed to breathe with no air? God, what was with this sappy, poetic bullshit?

Anyways… It made me feel warm inside to think that. That he needed me.

I didn't realize that I was smiling like a love-crazed fool until Serena snapped her fingers at me. I forgot where I was momentarily and then quickly remembered I was at school, in the cafeteria for our 10-minute recess break.

"Blair? I asked you a question, sis." Serena says and gives me a pout.

"Sorry sis, I spaced out on you. What was your question again?" I say and ask her.

"I asked you what you were thinking about."

"Oh. Um… Justin Timberlake! He looks so cute in his new music video." I lied, but Serena bought it. I spotted Nate making his way over to us and I figured that that was my cue to leave. "I spy with my little eye something that begins with an N." I say to Serena and she looks over where I'm pointing.

"Natie!" She cooed when he finally joined us on our table. He smiled and there's that look in his eye again. Nate gazed at Serena lovingly and gave her a little peck on the lips.

"What'd I miss?" He asks us girls.

"Blair here has a crush and his name begins with a J." Serena teases and I just glare at her. "Look guys, I gotta go. But I'll see you both back here at lunch." I say, standing up to leave, grabbing my stuff.

Serena stood up as well and gave me a hug. "Okay sis, see ya later!" She says and sits back down. Nate just nods and says, "Yeah, what she said." I giggled. "Bye." I waved goodbye to them and left the cafeteria.

I made my way to the ladies' room to retouch, until I felt something brush my shoulder. I looked up to see an unfamiliar face staring back at me. It was a tall guy, his eyes dark and intimidating, his mouth pressed together in a straight line. "Excuse me, this is the ladies' room. You can't be in here," I murmured quietly, hoping to just rush past him quickly and hurry to my AP English class, but his hand grabbed onto my arm. I glanced up at him, wide eyed. His grip on my arm was really tight, and it's really hurting me.

"What the hell—" I was cut off when his hand clamped over my mouth. I was in shock as he dragged me outside, down the hallway and into the custodian's closet. He closed the door, giving us privacy. Boy was it dark in here. Finally, my senses came back to me and I started to struggle against him, thrashing and kicking him anywhere I could. "What the hell are you doing!?" My scream was muffled into his hands. "Why don't you just shut up, slut?" He growled and held on to me tighter.

"What the fuck?" I cursed at him and kicked him again, but to no avail. What is this? What's happening to me? Was this a dream or a nightmare? Things like this don't just happen. "Stop, stop! Stop, you're hurting me, please stop!" I pleaded but he didn't listen. I elbowed him on the ribs, and punched him, but it was no use. My attempts were useless.

I was almost to tears when I heard his voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Baizen?" His voice was quiet, but deadly. My savior opened the door and I didn't have to look up to know it was Chuck. "You're not the boss of me, Bass, so don't fucking tell me what to do!" This Baizen guy, grunted and kept his hold on me, and I felt more pressure on my arms.

"Let her go. I'll give you one more chance, Carter. LET. HER. GO." He ordered and Carter just laughed maniacally and gripped too tightly on my arms. "Yeah right. Whatever Bass. Like I'd listen to you." He says menacingly. I was shaking under Carter's hold. A thought crossed my mind: 'Why was Chuck helping me? I thought he was mad at me; I thought he hated me.' Another thought crossed my mind: 'Where the hell are the teachers? Where are they while I was almost being raped by some guy? Where are they when you need them?' 'Nowhere to be found. MIA.' I thought angrily.

Before we all knew it, things happened so fast. I was dropped to the floor 'cause Chuck had Carter out of the closet and up against the lockers, leaving me inside, watching it all. Chuck gripped on Carter's throat tightly and his face turned the slightest shade of purple.

'Holy crap. How strong can one guy be?' I thought to myself.

Chuck kneed Carter on his stomach, letting go of his neck, and elbowed him on the ribs, hard. Carter dropped to the ground, panting and coughing.

I stood there, shell-shocked.

He had just helped me? He had just saved me from this unfamiliar guy? What…the…hell?

Chuck then turned to me. "You okay?" He asks and helps me out of the closet.

"I am now. Um, thank you, Chuck. For what you did. Thanks for saving me." I said and he just nodded.

"You're welcome. Well, I gotta go. Have a nice day, Blair." His voice was cold. I watched him walk down the hallway, his fists still clenching and unclenching.

I repeat, what…the…_hell_!?

Maybe something's wrong with Chuck. And I'm determined to find out what it is, even if that's the last thing I'll do. Whether Chuck likes it or not, he's just gotta deal with it.

To Be Continued…

_**A/N: This is the first of a two part chapter series. Please hit that little review button below if you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Next up: Blair saves Chuck and here's a little preview! :) –xoxo, rein aka gossipgleekgirl**_

xoxo

Preview:

_**Chuck saved me from almost being raped. He's my savior, and I owe my life to him. Now it's my turn to save him. From himself.**_


	7. Chapter 5, Part 2

Chapter 5 – **Saving Me, Saving You**

**Part 2: Saving You**

The next day, I drove Serena, Nate, and myself to school. The awesome twosome was talking about Chuck's party—seems like they weren't over it yet. And me? All I could think about at that moment was how Chuck saved me from that Carter guy…

'God, snap out of it, Blair!' I scolded myself, or rather, my conscience scolded me.

So I snapped out of it and focused my eyes on the road and getting us there safely, when I heard a question come from my sister's mouth: "Do you like Chuck?" I don't know what came over me, I really don't.

I couldn't help myself from jerking the car to a stop. I turned to face her and finally found the courage to answer her question. "What?" I tried, but that was all I could say in reply right now.

Nate, in the backseat, was watching me with this amused glint in his sexy, tempting green eyes. (Did I really just say _**sexy**_?) I glared at the blonde boy and he laughed at me. Serena looks at me in confusion for a moment before finally saying, "Oh sis, I wasn't asking you."

"What?" I said for the second time that day.

Serena could tell I was a bit perplexed, so she clarified, "I was asking Natie actually."

And then I succumbed to a fit of giggles. Ha, silly me. Of course the question wasn't really meant for me. And yes, I was just being silly. (Or was I really?) "Oh. Sorry S, my bad. Guess my mind's just elsewhere," I said and put the car in motion again.

"No prob," Serena said and asked Nate again, "So, do you like Chuck?"

Nate seemed to be in deep thought about this for a moment. He finally says, "Well, for me, basically, I think he's great." I suddenly blurt out before I could even take it back, "Basically? Meaning what, exactly?" Nate and Serena shoot me half-amused, half-confused, and half-curious expressions.

"Again, basically, I think he's great. He's a pretty cool guy and all." Nate says, pausing for like two seconds, before adding, "But I think… I think he's hiding something."

Serena, in the passenger seat, shoots him a curious expression. "Hiding something like what?" She questions and Nate laughs, nervously. Wait, what? Nate, nervous? Since when's he nervous and what's he nervous about? Who's he nervous about?

Chuck obviously, but… why? "Oh you know, actually… never mind. You know me, just saying, _assuming_ all these about a guy I've only interacted with once, without even any proof if he's really hiding something." He tells us.

We were silent for a few moments, contemplating all this, when Nate speaks up again. "Who knows? Maybe we'll become best friends like you girls are!" Wait, rewind a little for me. Chuck and Nate… friends? Since when?

Serena clapped her hands excitedly, instantly getting comfortable with the idea. "I think that's a great idea, Natie! And maybe we could become the Fabulous Four! Or Fab Four for short! What do you think, B?" _The what_ now?

"Oh. Um, I think it's going to be awesome S, real awesome." I say simply, trying my hardest to hide the nervousness in my voice. But from the way Nate was looking at me through the rearview mirror, I could tell he was unconvinced and somehow sensed my nervousness. Thankfully though, he didn't say anything else.

* * *

We finally got to Park Avenue High before the bell for homeroom began. Serena and Nate were already out of the car with their stuff the exact moment I parked my convertible on my usual parking slot. And that's when I saw _him_.

Him as in Chuck, getting out of the school's double doors and hopping into his car, a midnight blue Porsche—before finally driving away from the school. Nate asked, "What's up his ass?" I shrugged since I didn't really know the reason. Serena noticed me staring and said, "Look, if you wanna follow him, then go."

Wait, what?! Who said anything about following him?

"I'm not going to stop you," Serena continued. "And I'll cover for you if the teachers, or worse, if mom asks where you were today." I finally turn my attention to her and said, "Really? You'd really do that for me? You don't mind?"

"Really, I don't mind. But you better tell me the deets later," Serena says with a smirk. "I would, but you'd have to try really hard in getting the confession out of me." I teased and she said, "Well then, consider your challenge accepted." And then we giggled.

"Natie and I will be fine, B. Now go and get out of here, before I go change my mind." Serena says and I squeal with glee. "Thanks sis! I owe you one!" I said to her retreating back as she turned around, flashing me a smile, before following her boyfriend up the steps and in through the school's double doors.

* * *

I drove all around town, the city center, anywhere. But he was nowhere to be found. Where was he?

Just as I was about to give up on my pathetic little search party, I finally found Chuck, at Central Park. He was sitting on one of the park benches, looking lost and dejected.

Something shifted in me. I don't really know what, but it made me park my car, lock it up, and finally walk over to him. "Hi Chuck." I mumbled, as if to not startle him. "Hey Blair." He simply replied, not bothering to ask why I was here. Not bothering to even acknowledge my presence.

"So we meet again. Under… different circumstances." I said, trying to make small talk. But he just nodded in reply. I sigh. Something seems really off here.

He didn't wanna talk, but I did, so I said, "I saw you, getting out of the school doors, and then getting into your car. I was wondering where you were going, so I came up with this little search party to find you." God, I sound like a stalker.

"Now, here I am and well, I found what I was looking for. I found you," I continued. Now I sound like a stalker/idiot, great Blair, just damn great. Chuck barely acknowledged my words. So I kept talking. "Ha ha, it's kinda funny, you know? It might be some sort of a coincidence… or something. That we're both here, I mean." Now I realized I was beginning to sound like a stalker and a rambling idiot at the same time, so I stopped talking.

Chuck finally acknowledged my presence when I touched, well, more like grabbed hold of his right hand; I gave it a little squeeze and I was a bit surprised when he squeezed back.

"I just wanted to be by myself and just… think, ya know?" He begins, and I nods. "Just stop the world for a moment and just think about why all these horrible stuff are happening to me," he continues.

"Horrible stuff like?" I wanted to know and he tells me.

He tells me about how his mother died when he was only four years old. About his father, Charles, and how he blames his own son for the death of his wife. About how his own father called him a "worthless, piece of shit" and that he'll never get anywhere in this cruel world. About his own father's abandonment and instead immersing himself in his work for Bass Industries, about how his own father would beat him sometimes, when he was drunk or high, about how Chuck grew independent, not relying on anyone or anything, by raising himself ever since he was fourteen, and finally, last but not the least, about how everyone he loves seems bent on leaving him.

As he says all this, with tears in his eyes—which was a little surprising, since I never really see guys like him cry—I listen intently and I don't interrupt him. I understand what he must be feeling right now. I mean, sure, my mom has never said hurtful things to me and doesn't beat me or spank me or anything, but still, I know what it's like when parents abandon you for their work (ahem, dad) and I certainly know what it's like when you have to do a little growing up, start raising yourself by growing more independent and not rely on anyone or anything.

Chuck drops his hold on my hand and begins furiously wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry. You must probably think I'm stupid or pathetic, you know, sharing all my problems with a girl I made out with at my party." He apologizes with a small chuckle and I shake my head.

I grab his hand again. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. It's fine. I don't mind." I paused, for like a full three seconds, before continuing, "Besides, I get you, you know? I mean, I can relate a little to what you are going through. Especially the parent abandoning their child for their work part; yeah, I totally can relate to you on that."

He seems a bit confused, but after what seemed like minutes, he finally gets it. "Right. About your dad, yeah I get it." Okay, is it possible that Chuck can really read people's minds? Because that is totally what I'm thinking right now. Maybe it's like his own talent, gift, magic, or something…or maybe I just said something to him at the party. But I didn't ask him about that.

I nodded. "Look, I don't think you're pathetic and I absolutely don't think that you'd never get anywhere in this world; I mean come on, you're Chuck Bass. You're probably the heir of Bass Industries someday in the near future."

"You don't know that, but… thanks. For thinking of me like that," Chuck says and I nod again. "I know what I know, Chuck Bass, someday I'll say I told you so." I tease him and he laughs for a minute or two, before the tears resurfaced again.

'Did I say something wrong, or what?'

"Chuck…"

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. So thank you, Blair Waldorf." He says and I didn't say anything in reply; instead, I just hug him. Chuck starts sobbing in my arms and right this moment, I knew something was still wrong. "Chuck, what's going on?"

"You know when my father was beating the crap out of me, I was really scared to death, like, real scared, and in those hard times in my life, I felt the need to hurt myself."

I gasped. "So you…?" I trailed off, unable to continue. He shakes his head, explaining, "I just felt the need to cut myself, but actually, I didn't do it." I hugged him tighter and closer to me as I let him vent out all his bottled-up emotions. "But now I feel like doing it, for real." At that, he pulls away from the hug.

"Chuck, please don't do that." I plead, but he protested, or rather, demanded, "Why Blair? Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't do something like that, tell me!"

"Because…" Again, I trail off, unable to continue.

He says to me, his tone harsh, "See, even you can't tell me one good reason, one fucking good reason why I shouldn't do anything to hurt myself. Well, I have two, two good reasons on why _I should_ hurt myself: one, because nothing really matters anymore and two, because everyone I love just ends up leaving me."

Hearing him say all these things made me cry. "Chuck, please don't do that to yourself." I plead again, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Why?" Chuck wants to know.

"We haven't really gotten to know each other in the right way and I think you'd be a pretty great friend if given the chance." I tell him.

He interrupts me for a brief moment, saying only one single word: "And?"

"And we have some unfinished business to continue, right?" I say jokingly and he laughs at that.

Then as quick as it came, the smile from his face was gone in seconds and was replaced by a frown. "But people… people I love just end up leaving me."

I said in reply, "Chuck, not everyone you love is going to leave you."

He asks, "Hmm, how so?"

"Because I love you," I blurt out.

Chuck, sounding surprised, tells me, "What?"

I tell him, in the most truthful way possible, "I love you as a friend, Chuck. You matter to me. And I will be here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise that, Blair?" He says, brokenly and my heart breaks for him.

"Yes, I promise." And just like that, I was hugging him close to me again, with these things in mind: Chuck saved me from almost being raped. He's my savior and I owe my life to him. Now it's my turn to save him. From himself. Even if that's the last thing I'll do and I'll get S and N on board if I have to.

Operation Save Chuck Bass from Himself is officially a go.


End file.
